


i can't put it into words

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: super short drabble from like january lol
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 27





	i can't put it into words

"I love you," Raihan's groggy voice spoke ever so softly and sincerely.  
"Mm.. Love you too," Leon rolled over in their bed to face Raihan, cracking his honey eyes open just a bit. They exchanged soft, loving smiles. Raihan brought his hand up to cup Leon's face, rubbing circles into his cheek with his calloused thumb.

"I love you so much, Lee," Raihan leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. "So, so much. I can't put it into words. I love you, I love you, I love you, Leon." He stroked Leon's cheek with his thumb again, before retracting his hand to intertwine it with his boyfriend's instead. "I love you."

"I love you, too, 'Han," Leon scooted closer and lay almost chest to chest with Raihan, giving him a slow, sleepy kiss on the mouth.  
"I want to spend forever with you."


End file.
